Backyardigans: Wait a Second
by Order of the Stone Official
Summary: Pablo you did it again!
1. Part One of How It Began

Hi, I'm Austin. I am using this time to scientifically record what has happened to my friends and me the past few, eh months. It's been about 14 months. 14 months since Pablo messed it all up.

 _(Flashback to The Tale of The Not-So-Nice Dragon)_

 _May 3,2010_

We had just finished our latest adventure where Tasha and I rescued Pablo, Uniqua, and Tyrone. Uni and I were helping Mrs. Moose, Tyrone's mother, clean up the tea party the rest of the Backies and I just finished. Tasha, Pablo, and Tyrone were washing up themselves.

"Thank you, Austin and Uniqua for helping me clean up. Are you kids going to go out and play some more?," Mrs. Moose asked us.

We looked at each other and with smirks on our faces we instantly said yes.

"Who's up for a game of hide and seek?," I asked. They all nodded in agreement and Pablo insisted on going first.

\- S **orry for such a short first chapter, it's really late right now where I live so I'll try to post part two tomorrow (no promises though). Also I own nothing related to The Backyardigans unfortunately (I'm 14 and doing this deal with it :P) except for some pretty weird things in the future.**

 **Austin: Trust me you won't want to miss it**

 **Me: Oh great, my brother's here *rolls eyes playfully*  
**

 **Austin: Yes, yes I am. I also want to know where the heck this story came from.**

 **Me: It's called imagination, you use it everyday buggin day!**

 **Austin: Anyways this is Austine's first story so please leave some tips and tricks.**

 **Me: Thanks Austin. Anyways peace out peeps! *drops the mice and nearly causes everyone to go deaf when it hits the ground* That was better planned in my head.**

 **Austin: Thought so**


	2. Author's Note

Me: Apologies for the lack of updates! I keep leaving my story binder at school and that's where the rough draft to this story is :(. Anyways, as soon as I remeber to bring that bugger home, I'll update again but for now, peace! *drops mic again* WHY DO I KEEP DOING THIS?!

Austin: No idea

Me: Oh like you can do better.

Austin: You forget that I'm called Austin the Smart don't you?

Me: Dude,that's not even proper English

Austin: a me ka ia?

Me: I, I don't even want to know what language that was. Anyways guys please keep reviewing and tell me what I could do better, do next, maybe what to do for my next story? Now peace! *almost drops mic again* Not making that same mistake twice.

Austin: Knowing you you probably will.

Me: Oh shut up!


	3. Oh Boy

Since Pablo willingly was the seeker first, the remaining four (including myself) split into two teams: Tasha and Tyrone,and Uniqua and I. So we split off as Tasha and Tyrone ran into the back. Uni and I had the world's both best and worth spot ever: the bushes in front of Uni's house.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" she asked me. I gave a slight laugh.

"Yes it is, for two reasons actually. One,it's in the front yard so Pablo would never think to look here. Two,it's such a bad hiding spot, it just might work," I replied.

"I hate the way you think sometimes," she replied. All she got in return was a smirk cause Pablo had begun to seek.

So we sat there, in the bushes, squished against each other cause we're both too long to sit there normally, and we stayed like that for like 15 minutes till Pablo _finally_ found us, alongside Tasha and Ty.

"Took you long enough," Uni mocked. Pablo just glared.

"Calm down guys, what do you want to do now?" I asked.

"Well you're Austin the Smart aren't you?" Tasha asked with a hint of sarcasm. "Why don't you think of something?"

As if on cue, an idea formed in my head.

"Hey! How about we play tag?" I asked the other four.

"Another genius idea from Austin the Smart," Tyrone joked. I blushed, because I honestly hate getting so much praise for the simplest of things like that.

"Yeah, let's head back into the backyard to play though. Staying in the front yard just doesn't feel right," Uniqua stated, which was the honest truth for me at least.

"Yeah, and we were trapped here for a good fifteen minutes!" I responded. That's when we heard the bang.


End file.
